Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to inks, ink stored containers, inkjet recording apparatuses, and printed matters.
Description of the Related Art
Compared with other recording methods, inkjet recording methods have simple processes, can be easily accommodated to full-color operations, and can provide high-resolution images even when used on apparatuses having simple configurations. These advantages have made the inkjet recording methods popular and are spreading the inkjet recording methods to personal and office use and commercial printing and industrial printing fields. In commercial printing and industrial printing fields, coated papers such as coat paper and art paper are used as recording media in addition to plain paper, and a high image density, a high image gloss level, and a high fixability are needed over the coated papers.
In the inkjet recording methods, dye inks using a water-soluble dye as a color material have been mainly used. However, pigment inks using a water-insoluble pigment instead of the water-soluble dye have been being developed recently, because the dye inks have disadvantages of being poor in water resistance and light resistance. When an image is formed over coated paper with the pigment inks, a speed at which a water-containing organic solvent contained in the inks permeates the coated paper is slow and the water-containing organic solvent remains over the surface of the coated paper. Therefore, the pigment inks have driability/fixability problems that may lead to omissions of the image due to transfer or scratch.
To solve the problems, for example, there has been proposed an inkjet recording printing method using a water-based ink composition containing a water-insoluble colorant, resin particles, a silicone-based surfactant, an acetylene glycol-based surfactant, a pyrrolidone derivative, 1,2-alkyldiol, a polyvalent alcohol, and water, wherein the resin particles contain resin fixing particles and wax particles (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-090266).